


These Heroic Happy Dead

by nitpickyabouttrains



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, the pride RPF
Genre: 3Y, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, People we like hanging out, Pretty boys making out, RPF, The Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rehearsal for The Pride, Ben and Hugh work on the way they act with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Heroic Happy Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelheadedhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipster/gifts).



> For [angelheadedhipster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipster/pseuds/angelheadedhipster) : Happy 3Y! This is literally exactly what you asked for. I don't even know. 
> 
> Thank you to [FlameBlownWhiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter) and [hi_irashay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_irashay/pseuds/hi_irashay) for the beta.

[ *January 2010, MMC Theater, New York City ](http://graphics8.nytimes.com/images/2010/02/17/theater/17pride1/17pride1-popup.jpg)

 

“Good rehearsal, everyone,” Ben said, clapping his hands once as the actors and crew members around him cleared the stage. 

He smiled at each and every person as they left, talking among themselves. The Pride was going well, if still in the early stages of preparation. They didn’t even have costumes yet, and they had just moved from their practice space onto the stage at the theater.

The grin on Ben’s face was hard to wipe away, he was happy. He loved theater, getting to act live, be part of something real and living. The chances so rarely came around for him, for something he liked, for something that had meaning to him. This play did. He loved Alexi Kaye Campbell’s play, and the message it portrayed about the complexities of love. Ben was proud to be part of the production.

The same could not be said for his co-star. Hugh was hanging back from everyone else, hovering by the couch on the stage, where they had been sitting. Hugh’s lips were pressed tightly together, pulling down at the edges unhappily.

“How do you think it went today?” Ben asked, taking a few steps over to his fellow actor.

They did not know each other all that well, this was their first time working together. Normally, Hugh lived here in New York and Ben was in London, so they did not really run in the same circles. But that did not mean Ben could not try, could not make a new friend. They needed to have a good relationship if they were going to be on stage together every night.

Hugh looked around at the now empty theater, moving his head back and forth nervously. Ben could see him watching as the producer, the last person besides the two of them, left the building, motioning for them to shut the lights on the way out.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of scenes,” Hugh looked down at his hands, not at Ben. “I am having some trouble.”

“Oh,” Ben said, startled - that was not what he was expecting, but he was happy to have the chance to hone his craft. He smiled encouragingly at Hugh. “I would be happy to help. Would you like to run lines?”

“It’s not the lines I am stuck on,” Hugh mumbled, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh,” Ben said again, this time with more care, “You mean the scenes when we are together?” He took a step closer to the couch and sat down next to Hugh. The other side of the acting, the physicality. The Pride was full of it - heated stares, longing glances, kissing and touching.

“Right,” Hugh agreed, “I am having some trouble relaxing, so that it can look and seem natural.” Even his voice was tense, coiled up. Hugh looked like he was collapsing in on himself, trying to make himself smaller in his seat. He was shrinking away, Ben could tell, out of discomfort. This was not an easy subject for him, that much was clear.

Ben sighed, leaning back on the couch. He threw his arm over the back of the seat and turned, just a little, so that he was facing the other man. There was nearly a foot of space between him and Hugh, not that it seemed to help Hugh unwind. “So how can I help?”

“I was thinking,” Hugh said, suddenly talking very fast, the words rushing out of his mouth, “that what I need is to be more comfortable. Claire and I were talking about it and she suggested it might help if it wasn’t something new. She always says I get better when know what’s coming. So she suggested, maybe it would help, if we practiced.”

It took a second for the words to settle for Ben. “Practice?” he repeated the last word, question in his voice, unsure what Hugh could mean.

“Practice,” Hugh agreed, looking up finally, and meeting Ben’s eyes.

Deep[ blue pools ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/ed2b16fd32dc154a7ca790f5b0b28590/tumblr_mncnctldZm1r5z9swo1_1280.jpg) stared up at him, full of trepidation and something else. Something like hope. There was so much emotion there, and Ben was blown back by the sheer volume of it all. “What,” Ben asked, his voice breathier than he anticipated, “did you have in mind?”

In response, Hugh turned himself more, so that the two men were now face to face. Slowly, deliberately, he began to close the distance between them. Hugh slid carefully across the couch, so that their thighs were now pressed up against each other. Ben nearly startled at the contact, it was so unexpected. After Hugh had been so cautious before, leaving space, not touching unless needed, this was a change. But he kept himself still, and let Hugh do what he needed.

Hugh pushed himself up on the couch, sitting straight, his back rigid. Then, an inch at a time, as if waiting for Ben to say something, to stop him, Hugh moved his face closer.

Ben did not pull back. He stayed perfectly still, watching as the other man approached. Hugh seemed like a frightened deer, any sudden movement might scare him off, make him jump and run. Ben did not want that.

Then, with more warning than any kiss Ben had ever had, Hugh’s lips were on his. They were warm and dry and soft, just a little chapped around the edges. Ben pressed back, reciprocating, but he did not open his mouth, waiting to take his cues from Hugh, who was clearly testing the waters. It was a nice kiss, pleasant, but not earth shattering.

They had kissed like this before, of course, during rehearsals. But something about this was different. It was just them. All alone in the empty theater, which made it more private, less of a show.

Hugh really was not relaxed, Ben could see that now. His arms were laying at his sides, and his every muscle seemed to be tensed. But then, slowly, Hugh changed what they were doing. His lips opened, just a crack, and his tongue darted out. Ben complied, opening his own mouth, allowing Hugh access, which he took.

A small moan rose from the back of Hugh’s throat, and he leaned forward, closer into Ben. Ben took this as an invitation, his hands going up and around Hugh, so that they were resting on his back. He pulled Hugh in so that their bodies were pressed together, chest to chest.

In his arms, Hugh seemed to unravel. All the tension that had been building up in him, all the stress and the uncertainty, dissipated. Hugh’s hands found their way into Ben’s hair, weaving fingers between locks, tugging on curls.

The kiss was different now, not like any kiss they had shared before. This was not chaste or simple or for show. Suddenly there was passion, there was feeling. Ben could feel it running through his body, that jolt of electricity, of excitement, which came from a really good kiss, which came from connecting with someone.

Hugh used his new hold to gently tilt Ben’s head to the side, exposing his neck. Suddenly, Hugh’s lips were gone from Ben’s mouth, as they roamed, exploring. He licked his way down[ Ben’s jaw ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-olYB9bEaqoo/URXK9wE6Z6I/AAAAAAAAA7k/Mtk4PUapV-s/s320/345.png), tongue over rough stubble. From there he moved down Ben’s neck, pausing to suck on his pulse for only a second before moving further down. He pushed at the collar of Ben’s shirt, moving it out of his way, as he found Ben’s collarbone, nipping and biting in a way that would surely leave a mark.

Ben felt a tug at his belt, as Hugh worked on the opening of his pants, not taking his mouth off Ben’s clavicle as his fingers worked.

“Hugh…” Ben breathed out, his eyes flying open.

Hugh looked up at him, a serious expression on his face. His normally blue eyes were blown, dark with desire. He was breathing heavily, waiting for Ben to tell him why he stopped him, his hands still on Ben’s fly, paused mid-act.

“Are you sure?” Ben asked, hating himself for it. But Hugh was a married man, Ben knew that, and he respected it, and he needed to make sure this was really what Hugh wanted.

Hugh nodded. “Is it alright?”

Dark curls bounced into Ben’s face as he nodded his head vigorously. He lifted his hips off the couched, giving Hugh the access he needed. Hugh grinned up at him, and hooked his fingers through his pants, tugging them down, so that Ben’s cock was free.

Hugh slid down, off the couch, landing between Ben’s knees. Then, Hugh’s mouth was on him, hot and wet and sudden.

There was nothing subtle about what Hugh was doing. No art or plan, that much was clear. Just his lips, over and over, and his tongue, swirling around the head of Ben’s cock. Sucking, taking him in, his mouth plunging down and disappearing with impressive speed.

Hugh’s mouth was glorious, and fucking it felt amazing. Ben let himself go, not needing to make it last, not needing to hold back. He let himself feel every hot breath, every swallow of Hugh’s throat. It did not take much to bring him to the brink, close. Ben felt his balls tightening in that familiar way, his cock hardening that final bit. His whole body tensed, pulled tight, and then, he came.

Pleasure racked through Ben’s body. He rode it out, going limp on the couch, his every bone feeling like it was now made of rubber. Hugh had pulled off his cock with a wet pop, and Ben could feel him, still on the ground, pressing into Ben’s legs. His forehead was on Ben’s knee a comforting pressure.

When Ben could breathe again, he lifted his head, to look down at Hugh. Hugh had his own cock out, jerking off. He came with a cry into his hands, his body going lax against Ben’s legs.

“I would have helped with that,” Ben smirked, “you know.”

“I know,” Hugh’s voice was thick, “and you did. Believe me, you did. But Claire and I agreed…” he trailed off, giving a slight shrug.

Ben nodded, he understood. Hugh could touch, but not be touched. That was the agreement he and his wife had come up with. Ben found that he did not care. “So did it work?” Ben asked. “The practice, I mean? Are you going to be able to relax?”

“Yes,” Hugh said, his lips curling up into a pleased smile, “I am much more comfortable now.”


End file.
